A Wolf's Howl, A Bird's Cry
by M14Mouse
Summary: AU to Friends Don't Fade Away-Finally, Vida shows up...Chip and RJ have a lot of explaining to do. Crossover with Mystic Force.
1. Chapter 1

A Wolf's Call, A Bird's Cry  
By: M14Mouse

Summary: AU RJ knows something wrong. He could feel it…burning…and turning within him. He scrambles to call an old friend…even then…it may be too late. Crossover with Mystic Force.

Disclaimer: Don't own them…how sad.

PR_AU100 theme: 11. Uh-Oh!

Tie In "The Jewels Shall Light My Way Home"

RJ turned over one of his dresser. Where was it? In his hazy thoughts, he couldn't remember where he put it. Did he put it under the bed? He approached his bed…No…no…that isn't it. He ran his hand through his hair. He started to pace. His skin felt like it was crawling, itching, and burning. He wanted to rip the skin off his body. He started to pace along the room. His thoughts became disjointed.

What was he searching for again? He couldn't remember. His stomach rumbled. He could really use another sandwich or something more…fresher. No…no…these aren't his thoughts. He heard the wolf's groan in his head. He drew in a ragged breath. He needed to be calm and center. He won't let the wolf get control of him again.

He needed to find that number. He lifted under his bed to see nothing. He groaned as he looked under his potted bamboo plant.

Why would he put a phone number under a plant? He brought the plant up to his nose. It smelled so nice. It remembered him of the forest. He would love to go run through the woods without any resist. He could just imagine the breeze, the smells…the freedom.

NO! No!

He shook his head. Think of other things like…like…bills. Yes…water bill is due. Urgh…That is a negative thought he didn't want to think about. It helped calm down him slightly. He scratched his head as he started to pace. Where did he put it again?

His stomach let out loud growl.

Urgh…what he would do for a pizza right now?

His eyes light up. That was it! He raced over to his fallen dresser and opened the drawer. He pulled out one of his favorite books, _101 Ways to make An Excellent Pizza_. He turned the book and shook it. A small piece of paper fell to the ground.

Yes!

Bingo! Quickly, he raced over to his phone. He started to dial the number. His heart was pounding in his chest.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

_Hey…_

"Hey, it's me!" He said.

"_I'm not home right now. Urgh…I maybe home right now but I could be playing a videogame or…_

Great…just great. He isn't home. Positive karma hasn't been in his favor today. His skin started to crawl again. No…he got to hold. Just a little while longer.

_Or on the computer. Then I'm really really sorry for not paying attention. I get back to once I realize the light is blinking…._

He watched as his hair started to grow. No…no…Focus, RJ….Focus…remember your training. His breathing speeded up as his vision became sharper. His hand tighten around the phone.

_Of course, I could be out with my friends. Then I probably can't back to you until tomorrow for various reasons. Oh, of course, there is school. I could be at school. Then after that is work…really not work. It's fun work because I'm a knight. _

Note to self….tell him to shorten his message. He grasped as sudden pain hit him. He dropped to his knee. He felt his body changing again. His hands changed into claws. He felt his face starting to change. The words on the answer machine became nothing but nonsense.

_It's because I get to teach others how to be a knight. Isn't that the coolest? Uhhh…Oh, right! Leave your message after you know…the beep. _

He heard the beep.

"Help…me…"

He dropped the phone and let out a howl.

-MFJFMF-

Chip opened the door to his apartment and sighed happily once he stepped inside. It has been a long day. A test and a quiz at school then work at Rock Poruim because Xander was short a person. He was just happy to be home. He dropped his keys on the table before he headed toward the kitchen. He noticed the light was blinking on his answering machine. He pressed the button before heading to make a sandwich. He really didn't know why he had an answering machine. He saw his friends every day. But V pointed that they may needed to contract him. He said that when any of his friends needed something…they go and find him.

At that point, V dragged him to Target and got him an answering machine.

Then his friends started complain about his message. He just can't win sometimes.

_Hey, Chip. This is V. Jeep broke down again. I need a ride to my gig at Red Lion's Club. If you aren't too busy, can you take me? Thanks. _

He smiled slightly. As much as V complained about her jeep, she hasn't tried to get rid of it.

_Help…me. _

He twisted his head around as he heard the howling noise.

What in the world….RJ?

He blinked in confusion as he wandered over to the answering machine again. He hit the play back button.

_Help…me. _

Chills ran down his spine as he heard the howl. This didn't feel right. He picked up the phone and dialed RJ's number.

Ring…

Ring…

Ring…

_Hello, this is RJ. I am currently in my happy place right now. I will get back to you as soon as it's time for me to descent back to this reality. So leave your message at the beep. _

He paused for moment before he heard the beep noise.

"RJ…this is Chip. Uhh…I just…are you okay? I got your message and…you didn't sound right. Uhh….I will be over there soon." He said as he slammed the phone down.

What should he do? RJ had plenty of people looking out for him. He should be fine.

His gut was telling him otherwise.

He could just teleport by tree…just to check up on him.

Yes…everything will be fine…and stuff.

Maybe, RJ has some pizza left over.

Hmmm…Yummy.

He rushed over and grabbed his keys. He patted his pocket down to make sure his wand was there.

He bolted for the door.

As he locked up his apartment, one thought ran through his head.

He hoped that RJ was alright.

End of Part One

A/N: Yay, I posted ficcy for this challenge again. ^___^ You really don't have to read Jewels to understand this one. I suppose it would be helpful. No clue if it would be. . Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	2. Chapter 2

A Wolf's Call, A Bird's Cry

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer; No ownage here.

PR_AU theme: 64. Time Warp

Chip ran down the street toward the nearest tree at the end of the block.

He knew he should have put his apartment closer to a tree.

But nooo…he had to get high speed internet.

His feet began to pick up the pace as his thoughts drifted off into memories.

_A 12 year old Chip popped his head from behind the counter. He hasn't hit his growth spurt like V and Maddie. They were taller than him. It wasn't fair. He stood on his tippy toes to watch the strange man make…pizza? Well, he thought it was pizza. But he never seen marshmallows added to a pizza before. He wondered how it tasted. He was about to open his mouth when his aunt gave him that look. _

"_Charlie…wait your turn." _

_He gave a look to his Aunt Susan. He hated being called Charlie. Why can't she call him Chip like everyone else? _

"_Hello, little guy." _

_He looked away from his aunt to stare at the strange looking man. He liked his hat. It was funny looking. _

'_Hello, Mister." _

"_Charlie…manners." _

"_Hello, Sir."_

"_Please…sir is for my dad. I prefer RJ."_

"_I like Chip better. But Aunt Susan likes calling me Charlie. Mommy only calls me Charlie when I'm bad." _

"_Well…it's a pleasure to meet you, Chip." RJ said. _

_He smiled a little at the strange man but glanced over at Aunt Susan. She was talking to one of his cousins at the counter. _

"_Why are you adding marshmallows to the pizza?" _

"_I'm experimenting…"_

"_Why?" _

"_Because one day…I'm hoping to open a pizza shop of my own." _

"_Oooo…like Cousin Joe!" He said as he moved from in front of the counter to the back. He walked over to the stove. _

"_Yes…like your cousin Joe…Now don't get too close," RJ said as he stopped short of the table. _

"_What type of pizza are you making?"_

"_Marshmallows and Mushroom." _

"_Oooo…can I try a piece…please?" _

"_Sure…as soon as I'm finished." _

"_Yay." _

His hand reached for the tree and focused his magic into the tree. Now, he knew there was a tree right outside of JKP. Hopefully, he can connect to the tree. He almost wished Xander was here…he could connect to any tree. He isn't…soo…he had to make do. He felt his body pull into the tree…

"_I don't know RJ….coconuts and green peppers?" He said as he sat on the counter top. _

"_The sweet and crunchy should work together." RJ said as he threw some green peppers onto the pizza. _

"_You said that about the green peppers and pineapples. Both of us knew how that turned out!"_

"_Urgh…my stomach didn't find inner peace with that." _

"_Me either." _

"_How much longer until your pizza is done, Chip?" _

"_Five minutes." _

"_I still thought you cheated." _

"_Hey…you said the challenge was to make a pizza with green peppers. It's just your fault that you didn't think of chocolate sauce." _

"_But you forgot something important." _

"_Oh?"_

"_Taste test." _

He stumbled from the tree and nearly landed on his face. He stumbled to his feet and nearly cheered when he saw the glowing JKP sign. Slowly, he approached the building. He noticed the dimmed lights and the close sign hanging in the window. Stupid bad luck. He looked into the window to see no one around. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out his wand. He mumbled a spell onto the door knob. He slipped his wand back into his pocket. His hand reached out and turned the door knob.

Good…it opened. He has been worried about his magic for awhile now.

No time for that…

"_Come on, guys…you love it! RJ makes the best pizzas in town!" He said as he rushed ahead of V and Xander. _

"_Isn't that the same guy who taught you to make that mushroom and marshmallow pizza?" Vida asked as she followed him. _

"_YUP!"_

_He noticed V and Xander looking at each other and made a face. _

"_Maybe….we should pass the pizza." Xander said as he looked nervously at him. _

"_Please…Please…you will love on RJ's stuff!" He said as he turned his head toward V. He gave V a puppy dog look. _

"_Chip…don't do that." _

"_Pleaseeeee…RJ is like my cousin…or a very cool uncle…."_

"_Your family claims everyone as family. I still get Christmas cards from your Aunt Joy…I don't even remember your Aunt Joy." _

"_So?"_

"_Soooo…" _

_Xander burst out laughing. V shot him a look. _

"_Laugh it up. You're coming too." _

_Xander made a face as he threw his arms up into the air. _

"_YES!" _

He stepped inside the pizza shop. He smiled gently as he looked around. This place hadn't changed a bit since he last came. He could almost still smell pizza in the air.

"_This place looks awesome, RJ!" He said as he looked around. _

"_Well…I still have to work to do…." RJ said as he looked over at him. _

"_Where? It looked ready to me." _

"_The kitchen…it needed a little work." _

_He blinked in confusion as he looked at his friend. _

"_But I thought you said the kitchen was done." _

"_Well…there was a little…disruption this morning with the stove."_

"_Don't tell you burned it down already!" _

"_Noo…come…Let me show you.." RJ said as he approached the door to open it. He turned around to look at him. _

"_Just…remember…duck." _

"_Wha…"_

_  
RJ opened the door and a bird flew toward him. The bird barely missed him as he ducked. He blinked as he looked up at RJ, who busy chasing the bird. _

"_Come on…little one…you must return to nature. This isn't your natural environment….Ouch...don't fly into the wall." _

_He couldn't help himself but snored in laughter. RJ was definitely interesting guy. Sometimes, he wondered where he came from…._

He wandered toward the kitchen door and pushed it open. He felt the hair on the back of his neck stiffen. His hand went to his chest and grabbed the jewel under his shirt.

This was bad…

He felt run into his bones…

"_It's important that we receive your help, Mr. Hartford." Master Mao said as he stood in the middle of RJ's loft. _

"_I still don't understand why…" Mr. Hartford said as he paced the room. _

"_The seal on Dai Shi's chest is weak. Soon….sooner than I hoped…he will escape. We need a way to defeat him." _

"_Even if you can teach me the technology…I could do the rest." RJ said as he sat in his chair. _

"_The morph grid can't be mastered like that!" _

"_If I remember, you had a fleet of zords and morphers ready in a matter of months." Master Mao said. _

"_That was different! I was pressed for time."_

"_And so are we." _

_He paid little attention to the conversation. Why vines were growing inside of the building? His hand pulled on one of the vines. There were very strong vines too. Another human custom he didn't understand. _

"_Sentinel Knight…what do you think?" Mr. Hartford's voice reached his ears. _

"_Tell him yes." A voice whispered into his head. _

_He shook his head in confusion. That hasn't happened in a long time. He looked over at the pair and tilted his head. _

"_Their cause is noble and just…. Pai Zhaq has prevented evil from separating for many years." _

"_But Flurious…" _

"_I am sad to say there are many evils in this universe. Some evils that we can't understand. They do. My suggestion is that you help them. Because isn't that what Power Rangers do…aid each other?" He said. _

"_Yes…I suppose you're right. Give me a few days to gather the equipment you need," Andrew said in defeat. _

"_Thank you, Mr. Hartford…and you too…Sir Knight," Master Mao said with a bow. He bowed slightly back for some odd reason. For a brief moment, their eyes locked. An understanding passed through them. _

"_Told you that they were good." The voice said. _

_Master Mao's eyes widen slightly. He shook his head no and Master Mao nodded his head in understanding. _

"_You own someone…in a few months a story or few on this, Master RJ." He said before he turned his attention back to the vines. He felt their baffle expressions pressed against his back. _

"_Oh, yes…very long story." The voice said before it disappeared. _

Slowly, he walked up the stairs to RJ's loft. His hand firmly griped his chest and his wand. Finally, he made to the door and removed his hand from the necklace. His hand reached for the door.

BANG!

He jumped and nearly fell down the stairs. He looked up to see three people in strange outfits standing in the doorway. So…these were his rangers…. Wow…the blue ranger is really short. He looked so much taller on tv.

"Uhhh…Hey?" He said as he waved to the rangers.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Yes, Chip is the Sentinel Knight. Cliff's Note version is Chip's spirit merge with Sentinel Knight. After OO, they broke apart…kind of. XD Anyway, I thank everyone for their reviews. You guys rock. Read and review if you wish.


	3. Chapter 3

A Wolf's Call, A Bird's Cry: Chapter 3

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: No ownage here…move on.

PR_AU theme: 39. Missing

"Uhh…Hey?" Chip said with a wave. The other rangers just stared at him in confusion.

"Who are you?" The blue one snapped.

"Chip Thorn…I'm a friend of RJ," He said.

"RJ didn't say a friend was coming by," The red one said.

"It was kind…sudden and left a message on my answer machine. He didn't sound too good. He didn't pick up the phone when I called back. So…I came over to see if he was alright. Is he? Alright, I mean?"

"We don't know….we came back…and the place was trashed," the blue one said.

He sighed.

"I'm Lily. This is Casey and Theo," Lily said as she introduced the guys beside her.

"Let me guess…Casey…you're red. Theo is blue. You are yellow," He said in a matter of a fact tone. He chuckled at their shock expressions. That was fun. He always wanted to do that.

"How did you…" Theo said.

"I'm former Yellow Mystic Force Ranger and…."

Lily squeed loudly and hugged him tightly. He nearly fell back and landed on the stairs.

"Another yellow! I always wanted to meet another yellow!" Lily said happily.

"We are surrounded." Theo mumbled. He heard Casey coughing to hide his laugher.

Lily let go of him and beamed happily.

"Come in. Come in." She said as she pushed him into the loft.

He grasped at RJ's loft. It looked liked a tornado ran through his loft.

"I haven't seen his loft this messy before. It was even neat when he moved in," He said as he looked around.

"How do you know RJ?" Casey said in curiosity.

"He worked at my Cousin Joe's pizza place before getting JKP."

"Ohh…"

"How do we know you are a ranger? I mean…we have no proof that you are one," Theo asked.

"Theo!"

"It is alright…it is alright…I understand. I'm no longer connected the morphing grid. But I can still this." He said as he took out his wand. Technically, that wasn't true…but he hoped it wouldn't have to come to that. He let his magic flow through it and the wand's tip glow brightly. He watched as his magic traveled and hit a table. Instantly, it turned into a statue. He heard grasps from the others as he zapped it again to return it to normal. He turned to the sofa and focused his magic into lifting the sofa into the air. He moved his wand around to make the sofa circle around in the air before setting it down.

"Wow…" Theo said in awe. He smiled at him.

"It is like your animal spirits….no one can take them away…unless by extreme force. It is rather painful."

He shifted uncomfortable as he remembered the times without his magic. It wasn't painful…it was like a void. A part of him was missing. He shook his head. He would rather not think about it.

"So…have you guys tried looking for him?" He said.

"Yes…we tried all of his training spots…" Theo said.

"…the farmers' market where he brought his vegetables and fruits…" Lily added.

"…we even checked back at our school….Nothing. It like he vanished," Casey said.

He sighed.

"Well…I guess we wait then."

Uncomfortable silence full the air. He shifted from side to side. He didn't like this…Wait…he knew what to do.

"So…how did you guys become rangers?"

-MFJFMF-

He yawned as he woke up. He sat up from the air mattress and he looked around RJ's loft in disappointment. He was hoping RJ would show up by now. He got up and headed toward the phone. He better call V and Daggeron to tell them that he had emergency. He picked up the phone and dialed Vida's number.

After three rings, he got V's answer machine.

"Hey, V…this is Chip. RJ ran into some trouble. Nothing big. I will be back soon. Seeya soon. Bye!"

He sighed as he hung up the phone. He dialed Daggeron's number but his teacher is known not to answer the phone.

After a familiar three rings, he got Daggeron's voice mail.

"Hey, Daggeron. I'm sorry to call you so suddenly…but a friend of mine in trouble. Can you take my classes for me? I promise to be back soon. Bye," He said as he hung up the phone.

"Chip?" Lily said as she appeared from her room.

"I had to call some friends. You know…too tell them where I was," He said.

"Oh…how about some breakfast?" Lily said.

"You don't want to kill him, Lily," Theo said as he leaned against the railing.

"I'm getting better! The pancakes aren't as black," She said as she put her hands on her lips.

"Cereal will be fine," He said.

He headed upstairs with Lily. Theo met them at the kitchen. They headed up to have breakfast. In the middle of breakfast, Casey joined them. He sat back in the chair and watched this team. They were quietly talking among themselves. They were different…but yet they fit together. Definitely a different team compare to his team and even Overdrive.

Once they finished, they left for JKP. He offered to help but they shook their heads no. Saying that RJ might sneak up without them noticing.

Shoot, if they wanted him out of the way, why don't they just say so?!

He sighed as he flipped through tv channels. Why did RJ need so many tvs anyway? You can't watch much on them. Probably an RJ thing he didn't understand. He sighed as he turned off the tvs.

He turned around when he heard a loud noise. His mouth nearly dropped when he saw RJ in that state. He looked terrible. His shirt was tore to sheds. He had dark circles under his eyes. His hair was mess. RJ looked quickly as if someone…or something was following him.

"RJ…what happened to you?" He said in surprise. RJ looked up and stared at him in surprise.

"Chip?"

"Yes…you called me…remember?"

RJ blinked in confusion.

"I did?"

"Yes…you did."

This wasn't a good sign at all. RJ began to pace then suddenly bolted to the cabinet. He opened it like a mad man.

"RJ…what's wrong?"

He was about to follow until RJ turned. He held a small box in his hands.

"RJ…."

"I need to go somewhere…somewhere…far away," RJ said as he started to pace.

What is going on? He has never seen his friend like this before.

"RJ…what is wrong…I can help," He asked.

RJ stopped pacing and stared at him.

"Yes…you can do me a favor…."

"A favor?"

"Yes…" RJ said as he grabbed his arms. His body tensed up when he looked into RJ's eyes. He was scared. He has never seen that look before in RJ's eyes.

"I want you to watch over my team."

"What?!"

End of Chapter 3

A/N: Poor Chip is going to need a vacation from this before he is done. XD You remember that RJ would know Chip's roll as a power ranger. Remember Mystic Fate? ^___^ Anyway, thanks for the wonderful reviews. You guys rock. And always read and review if you wish.


	4. Chapter 4

A Wolf's Call, A Bird's Cry: Chapter 4

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: RJ's little secret is out. Poor Chip.

PRAU_100 theme: 31. Broken

"What? You…got to be kidding! Why?" Chip said. His thoughts couldn't process what RJ was saying.

"I know…it is hard to understand…but I need someone here. Hartford can't do it since he is busy with his son. So, I thought of you. And Casey is a young red…He has potent to be a great leader. He just needed a little guidance. Lily will be easy….She is a fellow yellow. Theo might test you at first….but once he is done, he is easy to work with as well," RJ said.

"RJ…this is your team….Beside…I am not Pai Zhaq."

RJ's head snapped toward him in surprise.

"How did you know that?"

Opps….uhh…

"Uhhh……I tell you later…my questions needed to be answer first. Your team…why me?"

"My team…yes…but I need to go away."

"Damn…why…? What is wrong, RJ?" He said loudly. RJ looked away from him. What was he hiding?

"I….something…is wrong with me. Trust me…you don't want to be around me right now."

"Wha…"

His words were cut by a loud bleeping noise.

"What in the world is that?"

"It's my sensors…they tell me when the city is in danger. Go look at the televisions."

He looked at RJ like he was crazy then he approached the tvs. He blinked in amazement as he watched the monster attack the city. It was like their viewing globe back at Rootcore.

"It is like the…" He turned around to talk to RJ and he was gone.

"DAMN IT, RJ," He shouted into the empty loft. H stomped down the stairs and nearly ran into Casey.

"Chip?" Casey said as he stopped him.

"You guys needed to go. Monster attack." He said.

"I know….but I just saw RJ…"

"I will handle RJ. Don't worry."

Casey nodded his head as he rushed out JKP. He took out his wand and mumbled a tracking spell. A purple mist rose from the ground…telling where RJ went off too. He started running after the trail of mist that ran through the streets. He ran down streets…and alleys. When could RJ move so fast!! For a moment, he nearly panicked when the tracks began to vanish until he heard a loud howl. He stumbled down an alleyway and his mouth nearly dropped.

Oh…my……

A werewolf!!!

Wow…a real live werewolf!

That is the coolest thing ever! Well…not as cool as the centaur…but still…

His eyes went wide when he realized where the trail leaded.

RJ…a werewolf.

When…where…how…

Another loud howl snapped him out of his thoughts. The werewolf ran toward him. He bolted out of the way as werewolf ran passed him. Quickly, he turned around to see the wolf staring at him.

"RJ?"

The wolf howled and rushed over to attack him again. He tried to get out of the way but the wolf grabbed him and tossed him aside. He flew across the alley and landed on his side. He winced slightly.

That was going to leave a bruise.

He tried to get to his feet but he was picked up and pressed against the wall.

"RJ…it's me…Chip…"

The werewolf's answer was throwing him again.

Okay…that's it.

He landed and rolled over onto his stomach. He pointed his wand at RJ.

"Volevo!"

His magic escaped his wand and wrapped around werewolf. He watched as the werewolf struggle with the bonds. The werewolf stopped for a moment. He got to his feet and stared at him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do."

-MFJFMF-

He blinked.

RJ the werewolf blinked back.

He has spent the last hour digging through books that he quickly borrowed from Rootcore. Poor Undonna…he will apologize when he got home. He tried numerous spells to turn to RJ back. Nothing worked. He even tried randomly poking RJ with his wand. Hopefully, something would happen. Nine times out ten…RJ just growl at him.

"Damn it, RJ. I'll wish you tell me these things."

RJ groaned.

"Don't groan at me. You are in trouble."

RJ groaned louder.

He sighed softly.

This was something way over his head. He heard the sound of footsteps. He turned his head to see Lily and the others come up the stairs. They grasped in surprise.

"That was the thing that attacked us!" Theo said.

"It's RJ…" He said.

"RJ…how is that possible?" Casey said.

"I don't know…None of my spells are working….I just don't know what else to do."

"RJ has been acting strange lately," Lily said.

"You guys told me that already," He said in confusion.

"No…he has been acting strange since Dai Shi got a hold of him," Theo added.

"Dai Shi must have done something to him," Casey said.

"But what?"

"Trying to take my animal spirit."

He and the other nearly jumped at the voice. He turned around to see RJ…not RJ the wolf…RJ the human just sitting…staring at them.

"RJ!" He said happily.

RJ smiled at him a little.

"Remind me never get you mad, Chip. These binds are tight." RJ said as he struggled to get free.

"One of many benefits of a wizard." He said as he took out his wand. He mumbled the reversal spell.

"Thank you, my friend." RJ said as he got to his feet then stumbled back down.

"RJ!"

They rushed over to help him to his feet.

"I'm fine, guys…Honestly…" RJ said as he tried to wave him off.

"No, you aren't, RJ. You need to rest," Lily said as they guided RJ to his chair.

RJ sighed softly once he sat in his chair.

"Guys…I am fine." RJ said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"You aren't fine, RJ. You are…"

His words were cut by the loud bleeping noise.

The joys of being a power ranger.

"Lily…you stay with RJ…while me and Theo go and…" Casey said.

"No!"

He turned around to see Fran in front of them. How long has she been staying there? He glanced at the others. They didn't seem to surprise that Fran was here. Someone else knew their secret.

"No…you guys go…the city needs you…I can stay and watch out for RJ," She said.

They looked at each other.

"She should be fine…with Chip here," Lily said.

"No…I'm going with you," He said.

"What? You can't morph," Theo said.

"You will surprise what I can…and can't do. Don't worry…I won't get in the way. Beside, you need my help. I saw what happened last time." He said as he waved his hand toward the tv sets.

The others looked at each other then at him.

"Alright…let's go." Casey said.

-MFJFMF-

They stood in front of the third ugliest monster he has ever seen. That is pretty impressive too…since he has seen a lot of monsters.

"Look who here! And look…they brought a guest!" the monster said.

"Alright, guys…ready?" Casey said.

"Ready!" Lily and Theo said.

"Jungle Breast, Spirit Unleashed!" They shouted.

His mouth nearly dropped as they morphed. Their morph was long and had…a lot of arm movements. He was so glad that he just pushed a few buttons when he was a ranger. He lifted the jewel from under his shirt.

"I guess it is my turn." He said as he placed his hand over the green jewel.

He closed his eyes and mumbled his morph call…if he could call it that. His words weren't even human. It was Sentinel Knight's language…a language that died with his people.

His world shattered into a green light. The chain around his neck vanished as the green jewel pressed against his chest. He felt the energy and power course through his body. His clothes vanished as his armor wrapped him like a protective cocoon.

It just felt…right.

Suddenly, his world shattered again…this time back to reality. He opened his eyes to see the rangers and the monster staring at him.

"What in the?" The monster said.

He couldn't help but smile.

"By the Power of the Corona Aurora, I'm Sentinel Knight."

End of Chapter 4

A/N: Thank everyone for their wonderful reviews. I did to explain some stuff…I know…that is why I am planning a prequel….of sorts. ^___^ Read and review if you wish.


	5. Chapter 5

A Wolf's Call, A Bird's Cry: Chapter 5

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Some days…it isn't easy fighting the evil of the week.

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

PR_AU100 theme: 58. Morph!

Some days, it wasn't worth getting out of bed. Chip can attest to that. He ducked out of the way of a punch. He swung his fist around and nailed a…what do they call these things? Rin…Chew…Rinshi. That is what those guys with the funny masks are called. Hildracs were scarier. These guys remind him of some porcelain dolls even if they are really suppose to be vampires.

He watched the Rinshi disappear into dust. That was kind of neat. Three more of them came running toward him. He mumbled a spell softly. In a flash, a sword appeared in his hand. He slashed the blade across the Rinshi's chests and they shattered into dust. He glanced around at the others. He winced slightly as Casey and Theo got tossed to the ground by the monster. He cut his way through the foot soldiers. It felt odd using a sword. Sometimes, he missed his bow and arrows. The monster turned and rushed toward him. The monster landed a punch before he had time to think. Damn…when did monsters move this fast? He rubbed his chest. They are faster than he remembered or maybe, he is getting old.

No, it was a simple rule. Different monsters for different teams.

He is way out of his league here. He scrambled to his feet and got into a fighting stance. The monster started to throw a series of punches. He ducked and blocked the punches. He threw his punches into the mix. It was almost like a dance. The monster sneaked one up on him and hit him hard. He stumbled to the ground.

"Jungle Beast, Spirit Unleashed."

He looked up to see RJ morph. A smile tucked on his face. He should be surprise but this was RJ he watching. He shouldn't be surprise. He watched RJ announced himself as the Wolf Ranger. The others and he ran over to RJ.

"The suit looks good on you, RJ," He said with a grin.

RJ looked at him in amazement.

"Sentinel Knight?"

He touched his chest and his suit shattered away.

"CHIP!"

He grinned at RJ's shocked expression.

"So this is what happens when someone becomes a knight?"

He laughed.

"Not exactly. It's a long story. I will promise to tell you when you're finished with this." He said as he waved his hand at the monster.

"I promise to bring the popcorn," RJ said as he got into a fighting stance.

"I'm counting on it." He said until something caught his eye on the roof. He glanced over at the roof as the others began to fight the monsters. He blinked as he saw something red out of the corner of his eye. Maybe, the Rinshi ran up there. He glanced over at the others. They looked liked they were doing fine. He bolted up fire escape to the roof.

He blinked at the zord fight. Wow…that was quick ground fight. He looked over at a fly in a suit? He almost laughed. The fly sounded like ring side announcer. Then there was a woman. She looked awful familiar.

"LeeLee?"

The woman turned around and blinked at him. He looked her over. A vague memory rose from his head. He frowned slightly.

"I am not this Leelee person you speak," The woman said.

"I can see that. You could pass off as her sister. Any chance you're related to the queen of vampires?" He said.

"I'm not related to any vampire!" The woman said in a huff.

"You sure?"

"Positive."

He eyed her more carefully.

"You really sure?"

"I am positive!"

"Because you know Nikki has black hair as well. You could easily pass off as Leelee's sister. Her human name is Nikki but before she was called Necorali."

"I told you before…I will tell you again. I am not related to any vampire."

"…..Maybe, Leelee's grumpy sister."

The woman screamed.

"I'm…"

"You are Camille…Chameleon Master. Follower of Dai Shi and was part of the last Beast War."

His mouth snapped shut. He hated it when he did that. His head is really screwed up.

"How did you know that?" Camille said angrily.

"Uhh…I picked it up from somewhere." He said as he scratched his head.

"Camille! The rangers won," The fly said.

"I know, you pesky fly." Camille said. She stuck out her tongue and wrapped it around the fly. She pulled him into her mouth and ate him.

Yuck.

She turned toward him.

"Another time, ranger." She said before she vanished.

That was interesting.

-MFJFMF-

"Let me get this straight. The Sentinel Knight's spirit and your spirit merged as one. You were the Sentinel Knight until the sword broke. Then you took up his powers again when someone threat the crown." RJ said as he munched on some popcorn.

"Pretty much….minus a few things." He said.

"And here are thought the adventures end after you get rid of the suit."

"Nah…it only gets better."

"Uhh…Chip?"

He turned to see Casey staying there with a phone.

Uh oh….he didn't like the look on Casey's face.

"Phone for me, right? Sounds like a very angry woman?"

"Pretty much," Casey said as he handed the phone to him. He sighed as he took the phone and put it to his ear.

"Hello, V."

"Charlie Nathaniel Christopher Thorn! I just saw you on tv. What in the world have you been doing?!"

He really shouldn't have gotten out of bed this morning.

End of Chapter 5

A/N: hehe…Poor Chip. He better hide. Anyway, you guys rock. ^___^ I really love them. Anyway, read and review if you wish.


	6. Chapter 6

By: M14Mouse

Summary: "V…just calm down. Let me explain. Uh…okay, it is all RJ's fault."

Disclaimer: No ownage here.

PRAU_100 theme: 82. Lunch

"So…when is your friend supposed to show up?" Casey said as he wiped down a table.

"Around lunchtime," Chip said as he picked up a slice of marshmallow and mushroom pizza.

Casey glanced at the clock.

"Soon." Casey said.

"Should we keep the sharp objects off the tables?" Theo said as rushed pass him with a tray of drinks.

He paused for a moment.

"No…I think I'm fine."

"I wasn't talking about you. You can handle yourself. I was talking about the consumers."

He beamed happily at Theo. He really glad that they thought he could handle himself. He took a bit of his pizza.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad. Vida sounded like a very nice person," Lily said.

"Was that before or after she calm down?" Casey said.

"After…but…"

"It is okay, guys. Trust me. Everything will be fine."

The door slammed open. He looked up to see a very unhappy Vida standing there. Casey and Theo looked at each other before going off to help consumers.

"Hey, V. Pizza?" He said with a grin.

She didn't say a thing as she walked over and hugged him.

"You are such an idiot, Chip." Vida said softly.

"I know…You tell me all of the time," He said as he hugged back.

She broke the hug and then hit him on the shoulder. He rubbed his shoulder.

"You could have told me that the world was going to end."

"First time was a joint agreement. Second time was a fluke. Sassy didn't tell me that the world was going to end. This time was RJ."

She snorted.

"What did RJ do?"

"Uhhh…."

RJ poked his head out of the kitchen door.

"Aww…Miss Vida, welcome!"

She snorted.

"What did you do?"

"Right now, I'm making a pepper and onion pizza." RJ said.

He watched Vida looked RJ up and down.

"Oh, yes….purple suits you. Nutty… weird…possible ga…"

"Vida!"

"What? It's true! Look at him. He gives Lenabow a run for his money in whole I-am-crazy. It must be a purple thing….or possible a wolf thing."

"RJ isn't crazy…he is…different." Casey said.

Vida looked over at Casey.

"Oh, he is a red."

"How in the world are we…." Theo glanced over at the busy restaurant then he lower his voice, "are we suppose to keep our identities secret if you guys keep guessing it?"

"Once you are a ranger, you just know." Vida said as she looked over Theo.

"You are shorter in person."

"It comes with the shiny spandex suit."

She laughed. He smiled amusedly as he took another bit of his pizza. He glanced over at RJ trying to get back into the kitchen.

"Oh, I like you. Don't think about moving, RJ. I'm not done with you. I'm not done with you either, Chip." She said as she turned around again to look at RJ.

"But I'm eating…" He said.

V shot him a look and he sighed. He set down the pizza. She dragged him into the kitchen. He grinned slightly when he saw RJ was busy working on a pizza.

"Okay…what happened?" She said as she stared down RJ. RJ stopped for a moment and looked over.

"Dai Shi tried to take my animal spirit but failed. The effects were bad. My animal spirit became unbalance. I called Chip to help while I went away. But good news, that I'm fine and Chip can go home," RJ said.

If looks could kill, RJ would have been dead right now.

"Yes….crazy must be a wolf thing." She mumbled.

"How about I make you a pizza? On the house, of course." RJ said happily.

"No weird stuff?"

"Weird is such a hard word. Unique is how I define my pizzas."

She looked at RJ then at him.

"Scratch that. It must be a sixth thing."

"Technically, I'm not a sixth," He said before V shot him a look.

"Neither am I. I am fourth." RJ added.

She threw up her arms.

"Screw it. I want a ham, mushroom and peppers pizza." Vida said.

"Easily done." RJ said.

She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the kitchen.

"You do realize that you aren't leaving my sight for like a year even if I have to tie you down."

He blinked for a moment.

"Again?"

The End.

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the story. ^___^ I love your reviews. You guys rock. Read and Review if you wish.


End file.
